Finding The Ancients
by OrianPrime92
Summary: In which Prussia remembers, Romano goes with it, Germania worries, Rome comforts, Britannia bakes, Mama Greece threatens, Mother Egypt observes, Mother Russia muses and Native America simply sighs. DARK THEMES AHEAD. Warnings inside Rome/Germania/N.A. cen
1. Prologue

I needed a SERIOUS fic. Like, a REAL fic. Dramatic and other stuff that I love reading and love (almost-)crying over. Since my attempt with **Primadescent** failed (quite miserably might I add), and **Rescue Me** is still going over major details, I decided to do a Hetalia fanfiction. **Prussia's Girl**is still being revised, as are most of my other fics. So. Here's my new crack!Srs!Hetalia fanfic.

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own ANY character in this except for Mother Russia, Britannia(who are my OCs in this) and Native America, or as I named him, Dyami. Clearly he is obviously mine as well. 83

_**Warnings**_: This is ME we're talking about. But since I MUST list them... AU, Yaoi, MPreg, references to Mpreg, rape, attempts at rape, murder, drug-use, violence and other glorious things I've yet to succeed in with writing. And, the leaving of Prussia and Romano (you'll see~)

I totally just realized that's a lot of warnings. Lol, oh well. If you brave this, omfg I love you so much and you'll get whatever treat you so desire.

Mild ooc-ness, simply because it's hard to do what they're doing. I know it. 8/

_**Prologue**_

_Germania hesitated as he and the others listened to Native America. He knew this day was coming, but was it truly so soon. He looked at Rome, who was smiling sadly._

"_England and France... They really took them from you...?" Britannia asked her friend. Native America nodded._

"_Yes. I am concerned. They're... They're so young... I... I did not want this for Alfred and Mattieu..." A pang of sympathy and pity stretched from Germania's heart. His own sons were growing up, and believed him to be gone. Most nations figured their parents/grandparents(though they were all actually parents) were dead, since their lands were now divided into their new boundaries with the new and young nations exploring and things._

"_It won't be long before things get out of hand." Mama Greece sighed. Mother Russia sighed._

"_Da. Ivan has been so... attached... Especially vhen that Vlad man came." She shook her head. "I tried to be caring for Ivan and his sisters... Now, they don't even realize I am dere."_

"_Gupta has been fixated on Switzerland during those meetings they hold every month." Mama Egypt nodded, "Jordan, Morocco and Kuwait are never listening... Iraq and Iran are always off on their own, playing. Poor Qatar is the only one who notices me anymore. He needs me. That's what I want to be true, but the truth is... Jordan and Egypt are the ones he feels he needs the most..."_

"_Si. Il mio pomodoro e pasta are not even in need of me anymore." Rome nodded, "Spagna and Austria have them, respectively."_

"_Arthur clearly has no problem on his own." Britannia sighed. "Scotland and Wales as well. Ireland I'm not too sure of, but he seems to be fine on his own well enough. I'm more worried about the Dyami's boys, more than anything." Native America shared a very rare, small smile._

"_Thank you, but I suppose there is nothing to do about it now."_

"_Then it is time." Germania finally spoke. He had been silent the entire time. They looked at him and Rome smiled sadly, placing a hand on his companion's shoulder._

"_Si, tesoro mio. It is time." The parent-nations returned home and bid their farewells. Their children/grandchildren didn't see or hear or know, but Prussia did. He loved his vati that much._

"_Vati. Where are you going?" Prussia asked. Germania startled, having been about to exit through the front door. He turned, staring down at his almost-teenaged son. He bit his lip._

"_To visit Rome."_

"_... Rome's leaving too, isn't he?" Prussia asked quietly. Germania hesitated._

"_Gilbert-"_

"_Why?" Prussia asked, tears entering his eyes._

"_You knew we were going to leave some day."_

"_But not now! Ludwig and I still need you!"_

"_Nein, Gilbert!" Germania said, tears in his own eyes. He didn't think it'd be this hard to let go. He loved his children very much._

"_Ja! We do!"_

"_Nein! You two don't__ need me! You are your own country now, Gilbert! And you can take care of yourself, and of Holy Roman Empire..." Gilbert started crying and ran at his father._

"_Vati... Ich liebe dich..." Germania knelt to look him in the eye._

"_Gilbert... You are strong... You will be feared... You** are**__ feared... Just promise me... Take care of your brother... Ich liebe dich... Both of you... **All** of you... So very much..." Gilbert nodded, still sobbing. Germania pulled him into a tight embrace, kissing his son's forehead. "Auf wedersehen... Tell Vash to not let Gupta unnerve, ja?" Gilbert nodded, rubbing his eye with a fist as he sobbed_

"_Ich liebe dich Vati..." He said as Germania turned. Closing his eyes, heart broken and tears starting to fall, he started walking._

"_Ich liebe dich, mein kinder..."_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Dis/claimers**_: On Prologue.

_**Warnings**_: On Prologue

A/N: Now here's where the REAL fun begins...

Second A/N: Their names for my head-canon will be revealed in this chapter. No worries.

_**Chapter One**_

Germania sighed as he walked through the door. It was December 30th of 2011. He was amazed that none of them had gotten caught yet. Though, he was pretty sure it had something to do with Britannia and her magic. He poked his head into the kitchen, to make sure it was safe from the ever-looming dangerous woman known to the rest of them as Mama Greece. She was a crazy one, they had learned quickly, when on her period and not having someone to nurture during said time.

"She's not in here Genma." Germania spotted Britannia cooking, Rome reading the newspaper and Native America sketching. He walked in, sighing.

"Why is she always targeting _me_?" He asked them as he sat next to Rome. Britannia laughed.

"Grace isn't that bad." She said.

"Traditore." Rome muttered under his breath.

"Be nice to the one cooking, Riccardo." Native America chuckled.

"Dyami's right." Germania deadpanned. "She could poison us all."

"Makes me think of Iggy's cooking." Mother Russia said as she walked in. They all cringed.

"Brit, tell me again how Arthur fails at cooking when his mother is brilliant at it?" Mama Egypt asked as she sat with Mother Russia. They sighed and Germania took the time to look at them all more closely.

Britannia was wearing a light green dress shirt with black cotton dress pants under a mostly white apron, spotted with cooking ingredients. No doubt she had a meeting to attend to today. Her short cropped blond hair was messy, as always, but styled to be so. Her green eyes were focused on cooking. He moved along.

Mama Egypt was wearing a light-weight white t-shirt and khaki pants with combat boots. Her amber eyes were focused on a book she had with her, her dark hair in a tight bun. She wasn't much to look at, though she was beautiful. He moved to Mother Russia.

Mother Russia was a complicated woman. She was nice, most of the time. Very few people pissed her off. Obama, for instance, was the first person she's hated as a politician since Vlad, the one who inspired Dracula. Anyways, Mother Russia was wearing a large coat and a scarf, much like what her son, Russia, wears. She wore sandals though, the ones they all used to wear. Maybe not _that_ pair, but sandals similar to them. Her silvery-sandy-brown hair was pulled into a low ponytail and her violet eyes were made more noticeable by the thin-framed silver glasses she wore.

Native America was, in all honesty, one of Germania's best friends. The man was a actually very wise and shot out a _noble_ vibe, only much more brilliant then Austria, he was sure. He wore his dark hair into a low ponytail, his brown eyes focused on the piece of art he was creating. He wore a dark jacket over a white tank top, and black cotton dress pants. He probably had an interview today.

Rome was wearing jeans and white t-shirt. He was barefoot at the moment. The roman was a writer and never had to actually _leave_ the house, to the others' amusement and annoyance. It always had Germania teasing him by calling him a lucky bastard.

Germania himself was wearing a light brown sweater and black dress pants. He had to go to _his_ job today, which sucked. He worked at a youth center, helping kids with homework and things he had not a single clue about. And half the time the sessions were outside. In the middle of the winter. Though, thankfully, this was the last session before a nice week-long vacation. Then he could spend time with Rome and hopefully the two could get some real quality time together. Then hopefully he could spend some time with Native America. They were his best friends, after all.

"GERMANIA!" Germania wasn't the only one who moaned when they heard Mama Greece's banshee shriek. He stood up and caught the finished fresh-out-of-the-oven breakfast muffin Britannia tossed him before quickly heading out of the back door.

That was too fucking close.

Meanwhile...

_Prussia sat on his bed, sulking as Holy Roman Empire sucked on a treat outside with his best friend Lichtenstein. Austria ran past the window with Hungary, both laughing and playing around. Switzerland chased them, crying about them not being fair. Prussia was the oldest of them and he wanted to go play with them too, but Vati wouldn't let him. He was punished for going to Rome and spanking him with a crop and having his minions of Gilbirds attacking him._

_But, whatever._

"_Gilbert."_

"_VATI~!" Prussia was off his bed in a flash and was hugging him around the waist. Germania sighed and rubbed his son's head._

"_Gilbert... We need to talk..." He lifted his son up and sat on the boy's bed, the child in his lap._

"_About what Vati?" He asked, looking up at his precious father._

"_There's going to be a time, Gilbert... When all of us... Rome, Native America, Mama Greece, Britannia, Mama Egypt, Mother Russia and I... leave..."_

"_WAS!"_

"_Hush, mein son." Germania said gently. "Listen. When that time comes, you need to be strong. For your brothers and sisters." Prussia looked confused._

"_But where are you going?"_

"_We will simply be leaving. All over, perhaps. But hopefully, one day, once he has grown, America will be our new home. Native America has high hopes for both him and Canada. One day... Gilbert, one day several of you children will join us..."_

"_WAS!"_

"_It is simply the way of life. And should you be one of the few... You can come to us. We will accept you." Germania said, "That goes for all of you. Should any of you lose your status as Nations... You will not die, but you will no longer be important or noticed. So, come to us. We will be rather easy to find. It won't be for a long time, though. Until then, let's enjoy our time together." Prussia slowly nodded, upset._

"_So, I can go with you once I'm not a country anymore?"_

"_Ja. I hope that that day never comes, though." Prussia shrugged._

"_I just don't wanna lose you..."_

"_I know, mein kinder... I don't want to lose you either. Come, let's go play with your siblings." Prussia looked eager at that and the two left the house, Prussia eagerly going to play with Austria, Switzerland and Hungary. He looked back at Germania and saw him smiling sadly at them._

Prussia bolted upright in his bed. He looked around and saw that he was in his old home, Germania's home. He sighed and shook his head. Every year since Germania had left, Prussia had come to his vati's home to remember. When he lost his status as a nation, he decided to just move in. Germany had no idea and thought he still lived with him, since Prussia was there so often. Or with Spain and France, but they didn't notice either.

Then it hit him.

"DUH! Ugh, I should've realized it sooner! How unawesome..." He got up and wrote a note and left it on the door. It was that time of year. Ludwig and his other siblings would realize to come find him. He paused, realizing Ludwig had Italy and Veneziano had a brother. A brother who was no longer a nation, technically. Prussia frowned.

"Would he even want to...? He has Toni and Toni loves him so much..." Prussia sighed and shook his head. "I have to ask. It'd be rude not to." He called up Spain's phone.

"_Hola, mi amigo!_"

"Hey Toni! I need to talk to Romano! Right now! It's urgent!"

"_Uhh... Si...?_" Spain said, confused. He got Romano all the same, though.

"_What do you want you Potato Bastard!_"

"What I'm telling you from this point on is top secret. Not even Toni can know."

"_... What?_"

"I'm going to find the Ancients."

"_EH! Perche! Rome said they were leaving forever!_"

"Duh! Which is why I have to _find_ them! Vati said if I lost my Nation, I could find them! They'd welcome me! Welcome anybody who's not a nation!"

"_... You want me to come with you...?_" Romano asked, realizing it rather quickly.

"Ja. I figured it'd be rude not to ask."

"_... I don't know how Spagna will take it, but I'm in. Anything to see Nonno again._" Prussia grinned.

"Awesome! Meet me in Washington DC, in America! Bring _nothing_! Leave some sort of note, to let them know you're okay, but nothing else!"

"_Si! Ciao!_"

"Auf wedersehen!" They hung up and Prussia grinned. He stretched and went to Munich. He got a plane ticket for DC. He was on his way... He could do this... He _would_ do this...

He _will_ find the Ancients.


End file.
